UFF 4: Rob Lucci Vs Toguro
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: The fourth story in Ultimate Fiction Fighting! Just something i really wanted to try honestly. The winner may not be accurate, but it's who i think will win and I had fun writing. If you like it, check out my profile for others you may like.


**Fighter One: Rob lucci**

**Fighter Two: Toguro**

**Location: Tarukane Compound**

As Rob Lucci made his way inside, he had no trouble sneaking pass the weak guards. He was faster than them, and he was stronger. He easily pushed his way through, killing who he needs to, to get in of course. The CP9 member entering the facility and moving quick. It was a simple assassination job he's been given by the World Government. A simple hit to the mob boss known as Gonzo Tarukane. As he made his way inside he plans to do a simple assassination and get through. It has been rumoured this mob boss has ties to demons themselves, and he didn't need anything like that to complicate the job.

Eventually he entered the room and quickly got up, looking down. Looking right down to spot the fat man. He was hidden as the man was talking what Rob Lucci assumed was bodyguards. A large man, with a green blazer as well as another hanging off that man's body.

He doubts he will have to deal with this, as he aimed his finger and fired a single burst. One that will penetrate the man's heart and kill him.

Rob Lucci got ready to turn, however out of the corner of his eye, he was amazed to see what was happening. The large man, blocked his attack. The other two were shocked, but not him.

"It would seem, we have company." He said turning. Since Rob Lucci has been found out, hiding is useless now. Dropping down, he revealed himself.

"I will admit, I didn't expect you to block my attack. It seems this job has a complication."

"An assassin," The Mob boss said "Crap, Toguro brothers take care of this!" He said to the man with the pigeon on his shoulder.

However, Toguro was feeling something else. Turning to his brother he told him. "You leave as well, I won't need you."

"Having your fun without me." The man off his shoulder said, however he listened. "Fine, but next ones i'm getting them." They both left, as the man faced Rob Lucci. Either this was a sign of respect by the man, or an insult to the CP9 member.

"You leave too." Rob Lucci said to Hattori, the pigeon flying away as the two man were left. All the other left the room as they started at each other.

"I don't suppose you will give me your name?" Toguro said, taking off his blazer, ready to fight.

"I'm an assassin, so of course not." He said, watching the man strip.

"A pity, I don't like being this unfamiliar with my opponents. I want to give them some respect, in their last moments."

"I feel the same. If I meet them in their last moments, they don't deserve the respect at the end." Rob said watching it.

The two started at each other for a long while, until Toguro launched himself forward. Jumping forward as he launched his attack. It was slow, and needless to say the CP9 member was underwhelmed. Ducking his hit, he got ready. "Tempest kick." He said kicking him back, Toguro got pushed back by the impact, sliding as he looked forward, only to see him gone.

"Shave." He said, when suddenly Rob Lucci appeared again, right in front of Toguro. He launched him back with a hit, only for him to appear next.

Toguro saw him close, and threw his right at the man.

"Paper Arts." He said as he took all of this, dodging like it was almost instinctual. He kept doing this, until he replied with another attack.

"Finger Pistol." He shouted, before jamming his finger inside of Toguro chest. It was a hit to the heart, which would stop most men, but not the demon.

"Instead, he laid a hit right to the assassin.

"Iron Body." He said simply as Toguro punched him, feeling like he was hitting a wall. Toguro has seen what he has needed to. Taking a few steps back. "Are you ready to take this serious."

"So you figured it out?" He questioned as it seems both understood.

"You were feeling me out, by strength, by techniques and my power."

"I did, figuring if I needed to go all out." Toguro said as he clenched his body. "It would seem that 80% would be more than enough."

"An insult." Rob Lucci said simply to the bigger man, finding that it was beyond assaulting.

"On the contrary, only few manage to get me up there, it's the highest praise." He said as he focused his body. "80%!" And then his body did something that Rob Lucci did not expect.

His body grew, doubling the size as his muscles increased. Vains all around his body as he was surely more threatening, but not to the CP9 member. His stab wound healed, and he looked ready to fight.

"Now, let's try this again." He said, as Toguro launched himself forward. Flying so fast that Rob Lucci realised in an instant that he has improved dramatically.

"Shave." He said just in time, getting away and dodging to the other side of the large room. Plenty of space to fight, so he should be able to keep his distance.

Toguro on the other hand, was determined to get close, chasing him with his momentum. Rob Lucci decided to test his strength my like this man tested his.

"Iron Body." He said as he was ready to take the hit.

Toguro's large fist came straight for him, and when it connected with his stomach, he understood his mistake instantly. Rob Lucci coughed up blood, amazed that the hit was strong enough to go through his Iron Body.

Toguro followed up of course, with multiple hits to the man, lefts and rights raining as he was making him feel pain.

"Moonwalk." Rob Lucci said with some worry, getting up and jumping into the air. However it would seem Toguro expected it, as he grabbed a hold of his leg before he could make some real distance.

"No escape." He said simply before driving him into the ground hard. Punching him down as he stood tall, the laying Rob Lucci seeing the power difference. This was only his 80%. This could mean trouble.

"Shave." He said, dodging a stomp by Toguro as he got some distance. Rob Lucci stood up, caught his breathe and dusted off his body.

The two standing across from each other once again to assess the situation. Clearly Toguro had the advantage right now, however Rob Lucci still was going to to see if he had to bring out his devil fruit powers or not.

"Tempest Kick." He shouted, kicking forward a cutting way as Toguro saw the approaching projectile. It wasn't the only thing coming to attack, as the assassin switched around and got behind him. Flying towards him with an attack.

However, it was easy to fix as he flexed his body. Sending it all around as he destroyed the attack and sent Rob lucci back.

He didn't get off his feet, and that was not good for him. As Toguro was on him before he could really move. He felt the fist drive into his face, and this time with no Iron Body to defend him, this was the first attack in a while to really hurt the strongest member of the CP9 unit. He got punched right back into the wall, creating a massive dent and crevice in it.

Rob Lucci gets moving, only for the younger Toguro to get on him, driving him deeper into the wedge.

"Iron Body!" Rob Lucci said with some concerned, seeing that he was cornered. He kept getting attacked. He reduced the actual pain and damage, but it was clear he had to act quick and rethink his plan. As much as he didn't want to do it, it would seem he had to transform. So he concentrated his body, and did just that.

Toguro was pounding him in, when suddenly he saw something he was not really expecting. This assassin was changing his body.

Taking a couple of steps back, he watched as he expanded, getting yellow fur and becoming bigger than Toguro himself. He towered over him, as Toguro created some distance against this new form.

"So you were hiding something back." Toguro said not that surprised. He was honestly expecting something like this, the only question was how much power this form has.

"Tempest kick!" He shouted, much more anger as he kicked. Sending another wave. He tried to act quick, creating the aura and stomping it only for it to push through. Toguro took the whole hit, sliding back a bit as he looked forward.

He didn't get the sight of the leopard. as Rob Lucci was too fast for him. Toguro caught where he was in the last second, but it was too slow to react.

Rob Lucci grabbed his head and drove it into the ground. Claws stabbing his neck and the impact breaking his glasses. The leopard acted quickly, kicking Toguro up for another attack.

"Finger Pistol!" he shouted, driving it right into the demon's chest. He knew he hit the heart, but he was still shocked at what he was seeing. The man had his eyes open, and was staring right at the larger leopard.

"You are persistent i'll give you that. I know I stabbed your heart."

"A demon's heart doesn't beat in the traditional human sense." Toguro said, Rob lucci able to see him in the eye. "It would seem 80% was to weak, 100% will be next."

Almost like it was as soon as he said that, he started his body. Growing even more muscles, and turning to a shade of grey. His body turning and distorting right in front of his eyes. He was wider than Rob Lucci, but not as tall. He looked like no human he has seen before

"It would seem like you are truly a demon, however it is not enough to stop me!" He launched his cat like foot straight into the stomach, sending him back and pulling back his finger.

Toguro isn't happy right now, cause that hurt him a bit too much.

Tempest Kick!" He shouted as ell, sending another attack at him as Toguro took the attack. Responding with his own type of air attack.

Toguro held his hand forward, as he then flicked his fingers. Right through the leopard as he felt this.

The CP9 member gritted his teeth, as he realised with this that Toguro now had range, small and effective range.

He started moving around, dodging left and right from the hits as Toguro just stood there flicking. With cat like speed, Rob Lucci made his way up, getting close and position his hands for a certain secret attack.

Toguro grabbed the wrists though, finding each other as strong as the other. Toguro brought his knee to the cat's stomach, but found it too far back. The larger fighter having range over him.

He changed his attack to a head strike, cranking back his neck as he brought it forward. Rob Lucci saw this coming however, and opened his mouth. With his feline teeth bit Toguro's head, chomping down with such power that it made Toguro loose his cool.

Gritting his teeth hard Toguro had no way to really get out of this situation. If he was going to make it through, he was going to have to take a hit. Letting go of the wrists, he grabbed Rob Lucci's head and tossed it off his head.

When he did this, Rob Lucci saw his chance. About to make sure this demon stays down. With a hard foot press he brought his hands together, one facing up and one facing down.

"Six King Gun!" He shouted as loud as he could, as Toguro felt this. The powerful shockwave coming through him as he coughed up blood. He lost all sense in his body and risked collapsing right there. It was such a powerful shock wave, leaving Toguro in awe at the technique.

Rob Lucci backed up for a second, seeing if this guard will fall down off his feet. Regardless he was stunned, and Rob Lucci could see the effect. He knew he has won.

"Still on your feet." He said simply frowning. "You are tough, I will give you that. It's over though. You are already at the peak of your body, and you can't keep up with me!"

He jumped forward, knocking Toguro back with a quick. He skidded across, but stayed on his feet. Rob Lucci kept approaching and kept attacking, so many lightning fast attacks getting launched around as Toguro blocked none of them. He was running out of strength.

"It's time for you to die!" Rob Lucci shouted, jumping forward and getting a claw out. As strong as this guy is, a cut to the throat will stop him.

He dragged it down ready to cut, but Toguro caught the wrist again. Rob Lucci swinging his other one but Toguro catching it as well.

"I will die, but not to you." He said simply, his eyes with determination. He slowly dragged his hands together, into the same pattern that gave Rob Lucci the victory.

"Another one?" He said, shocked that this bodyguard wants the attack. "Fine, Six Kin-"

He didn't finish, as he felt the grip around his wrists getting more and more tight. He tried to break through, but this man's strength kept getting more and more.

He looked ahead to see Toguro's body, changing once again. The already devilish body distorting even more until he was more like a vained wall rather than a person.

Toguro gripping his body and struggling as he pushes beyond his limits. The hands getting tighter and tighter. Rob Lucci moved his knee to Toguro, but it felt like he was hitting a wall. This man, getting more and more distorted about it as he looked right to Rob Lucci.

"I will admit, I lied. I said I was 100 but it was more like 85. When I am like this, you've lost." He started simply, his body finish.

He squeezed his wrists as tight as he could, shatter the bones of the CP9 member, shattering his hands and finally ripping them off.

Rob Lucci barely had time to register it, but when he looked ahead he understood the danger and the problem he had.

"Ahhh!" Toguro yelled, dragging his fist back, getting ready to launch for an attack. He brought it forward, and shoved it right through Rob Lucci's chest.

He felt the entire impact, for only a couple seconds however. As Toguro punched right where his heart is.

With no care, he dragged his hand back. Out of the leopard, letting the body hit the floor.

It fell right down onto the ground as Toguro looked over him.

"To push me to this point, you must really be something else. However, I am a demon. I've sacrificed for this power. You couldn't win."

**Winner: Toguro**


End file.
